Summer Love
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: This is my take on why Jason was never seen with even a possible girlfriend until Emily. COMPLETE


**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Summer Love

**Chapter:** Standalone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jason, Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy, Tommy or Adam. Additionally, I do not own _Protecting Me_, that's owned by Aly & A.J. I do own Summer McLaren, her mother Joyce, and the basic plot.

**Pairings:** Tommy/Kat, Jason/Summer

**Timeline:** Kinda AU; Billy became the Gold Zeo Ranger, not Jason.

**Notes:** This is my take on why Jason was never seen with even a possible girlfriend until Emily. Enjoy. I have reloaded this chapter cause of some changes I made.

* * *

**Summer of 1994**

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jason Scott asked worriedly as he watched the movers transport various size boxes into a moving van that was already stuffed to the brink. His girlfriend of two and half years shrugged. _

"_Mom thinks so. She says the open ocean air will be good for me." Summer McLaren told him. He frowned, rubbing her arms as she shivered. Kimberly Hart, one of their friends, sniffled._

"_What if you get sick? I mean, Hawaii is so…wet." She muttered. Summer giggled. _

"_It was either this or Arizona. I'm happy we're going to Hawaii. I can learn to surf." She tried placating her friends. Kim giggled slightly just as they heard a shout from the driveway._

"_Hope we're not too late!" Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Billy Cranston called. Summer smiled._

"_Nope. They're not done packing everything into the vans." She told them as they took seats on the porch. The six friends watched as the men in overalls moved box after box into the vans, arguing over the arrangements._

"_How are you going to get all your stuff across the ocean?" Zack asked curiously. Summer shrugged._

"_Mom says that the boxes will be moved into big crates once they hit the transport boat. They'll get to the house a week after we get there." She told them. They nodded. _

"_Are you going to stay with your grandmother?" Trini asked in her quiet voice. Summer nodded._

"_Just until the house is set up. It'll take about a week and half, according to Mom." Summer told them._

"_Yup, and later in the summer all five of you are invited to come and stay for a week. I've already spoken to your parents." Summer's mom Joyce McLaren told the kids. All six of them perked up at that. _

"_That's so cool. We can learn to surf. We can go scuba diving, Mom says there's a marina and we can go see the dolphins and the orcas and the-"she was cut off by Jason's hand over her mouth. She gave him a reproachful look as he took his hand away. He smiled slightly._

"_I had to cut off your ramblings. Besides, you were making Billy sick." He explained, motioning to the slightly green face of their friend. She smiled sheepishly. _

"_Sorry Billy." _

"_It is quite acceptable." He replied. Zack, Trini, and Kim giggled._

"_Kids?" Joyce called. The kids looked up to see the vans packed and Joyce standing by the rental car. There's was already on its way to Hawaii. Summer went pale. Kim and Trini's eyes filled with tears. Zack shoulders sagged and Billy looked away. The kids reluctantly got up._

"_Here." Kim pushed a box into her hands, tears falling freely. She engulfed the small girl in a hug and then took off down the street. Summer blinked back tears as Zack, Trini and Billy said their goodbyes. Finally, it was just Jason and Summer. They stood on the porch, watching as Joyce said goodbye to Jason's parents who had come from their house across the street. Summer and Jason wandered over to the car. Wrapping his arms around the small young girl in front of him, Jason hugged her for all he was worth. He never wanted to let her go._

"_Jason, I think this is the end." Summer whispered. Startled, Jason looked down at her._

"_The end? What are you talking about?" he asked worriedly. She sighed._

"_The end of us. I don't want you to be tied down once High school starts." She whispered. Jason stared at her incredulously._

"_Summer…?" he asked helplessly. She shut her eyes tight but tears still leaked._

"_We never know what the future may hold Jason. If my illness has taught me anything, it's that. I'll always love you, but we can't be together like this. I'm sorry. I can't be responsible for that kind of pain." She murmured. Jason swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew what she meant, why she was doing this._

"_I think I love you, Summer." He whispered. Summer's eyes flew open and she stared at him in shock. Smiling slightly, Jason bent down and gave her a small, sweet kiss. Summer sighed happily. When he moved away, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. The kiss was deep, passionate…and bittersweet. When they pulled away, Summer dug a small black box out of her backpack and gave it to Jason. One more kiss and she was gone._

**

* * *

**

**Present Day**

"….She hasn't been back since she moved. Her mom was right; the open ocean air was good for her. That's why I've never been very interested in dating anyone." Jason explained, putting the picture of him, the old gang and Summer back on his shelf. He, Tommy Oliver, and Adam Park were working on their science project for school in his room. It was nice to be back in Angel Grove, even though he wasn't a ranger. He couldn't begrudge Billy though. The gold powers suited him. Adam had just asked about the girl in many of the photos scattered around his room. Not even Tommy had known about Summer.

"Man, bro, that's tough. What was the black box she gave you?" Tommy asked curiously. Jason gave a little half smile.

"Just a small remembrance gift." He replied. "So, mom said that once were done with the clay we can bake it in her kiln."

Tommy and Adam exchanged looks at the obvious change of subject but didn't object. Adam smiled as he held up a bit of clay that looked somehow like snakes.

"That's awesome. Man, I can't wait to see everyone's expressions when we present this. It's gonna be so realistic. How is the stomach coming?" Adam asked Tommy. The red ranger grimaced, holding up a handful of dripping red clay.

"I think I added too much water." He muttered sheepishly. Jason and Adam busted up laughing.

Two hours later, the various body parts of their dead man were being fired in Jason's mom's kiln in the basement. Tommy and Adam had headed home and Jason was sitting in his room gazing at a picture of he and Summer. There were on the beach. Summer was wrapped happily in Jason's arms as the sun set. They had been gazing at each other when Kim had snapped the picture. Sighing, he got up and pulled out the gift Summer had given him. He flipped the tape into his stereo and turned the music on low. Soon, a soft sweet voice spoke from his speakers.

"For my sweet, strong Jason. You were the knight I needed to beat the dragon inside me. I will always love you."

_You_

_You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cause _

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might_

_And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me _

_You listen to me when  
I speak o_

_Of love and doom  
You know when my heart's been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok _

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might_

_You'll never let me go _

_You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go_

_When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I'll gladly lift you up without a doubt_

_(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might_

_You'll never let me go (Let me go) _

_Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

_You, you're always there for  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me_


End file.
